


Counterpoint: Dungeon Truck

by Altman



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda?, Short Fuse TI, TI SPP 3, mentions of scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altman/pseuds/Altman
Summary: Inien doesn't like to admit when she's in pain, but having someone around to support her helps.





	Counterpoint: Dungeon Truck

**Author's Note:**

> The first of two things I'm doing for the third Thrilling Intent Same Prompt Party!  
> The prompt this time was support, which led to this...
> 
> It's pretty short, but I'm really happy with it!

“And you’re sure you’re all right?” Kyr asked from the bed, concern evident in his voice, “It doesn’t hurt too much?”

“I’m fine, OK? Just like I was fine last time you asked.’ Inien sighed, as she pulled her shirt up, examining the scars across her stomach in the mirror, before wincing and breathing in with a hiss, ‘…I might be a little sore, actually.”

That was an understatement. Her side throbbed with a dull burning ache, but she was damned if she was going to show it.

He gave a slightly awkward chuckle, “Well, you did take a guillotine to the stomach, so I think that’s to be expected, no matter how tough you are.”

“C’mere,’ He gestured to the space next to him, ‘You don’t have to act so aloof. Not with me…”

“I know. I-I just… hate feeling vulnerable. Feeling weak.”

“Yeah. But you aren’t, not really. You’re one of the strongest people I know, Inien.”

She laughed a little, crossing the room and settling herself beside him. “Thanks. That means a lot. Now… Cuddle with me?”

He gave a nod of agreement, accompanied by an ‘Of course’, as she proceeded to wrap the blankets around her shoulders.

Wiggling closer, she grinned wickedly, and began to tickle his sides. It wasn’t long before the room was filled with Kyr’s deep laughter, accompanied by her own of a slightly higher tone. Somehow, the two of them wound up lying on their sides, facing each other.

“You’re always so warm.” She murmured, pressing herself to him, burying her face in his chest and breathing in his scent. Metal, burnt copper, and hints of oil all mingled with the heady smell that was uniquely his, unmistakable in its intensity.

He chuckled at that, and she felt the sound vibrate through him. She sighed again, content to just let the day slip away from them like this.

“I still can’t believe,” Her voice was muffled, but Kyr had no problem understanding her, having grown used to hearing it like this, “you guys built a fucking Dungeon Truck _without me_.”

“Weren’t you somewhat concussed at the time? Trust me, that thing drove about as smooth as Zalvetta trying to flirt with Gregor. You’d have been pretty miserable.”

“Yeah, yeah, but counterpoint… Dungeon Truck.” She finally looked up at him, smiling mischievously.

“You’re not gonna let this go, huh?”

Inien laughed, reaching up to tap Kyr’s nose, before sitting up, “Nah, I’m over it. But I better be included in your next big project, OK?”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He said, grinning broadly, and following suit, “You’ll be the first person to know, once I figure out what it should be.”

“Whatever it is, I’m sure it will be wonderful.” She replied, looping her arms around his neck, and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

The way he still blushed, even now, made her want to giggle, or kiss him again, or maybe both.

“T-Thank you. And if you need my help with any of your research…”

“You’ll be happy to lend a hand, I know.” She smirked, “Trust me, I intend to take full advantage of that offer.”

He laughed, leaning forward, “So, d’you think we’ll be missed at the bar?”

“I think we’ve earned a bit of a break. They’ll just have to manage for today.”


End file.
